


The Night We Met

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots, stray kids soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Soulmate, fluff, a little angstWord count: 3.6kWarnings: Swearing, anxietySoulmate connection: born with a tattoo of the date you first meet your soulmate - Y/N’s is 22/09/19A/N: I originally had this idea for the group TXT but decided it would fit well with Jisung. Inspired by Lord Huron’s The Night We Met. Enjoy!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 54





	The Night We Met

_**Y/N’S POV** _

_Beep Beep Beep Be—_

You slammed your hand to the side of your bed, putting an end to the dreadful noise. Sunlight peeked through the window blinds, beaming straight into your eyes. You groaned, pulling a pillow over your eyes. You had almost fallen back asleep when your alarm started going off again. Grabbing the phone, you saw “ _Minhoe_ ” flash across the screen. You answered, holding it up to your ear as you closed your eyes again.

“Hel-“

“Where the fuck are you?? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!” your best friend whisper-yelled through the phone. Your eyes widened as you pulled the phone from your ear to see the time. _10:15 am._

“SHIT,” you yelled, bringing the phone back to your ear, “I’m on my way!!”

In full panic mode, you ended the call, jumping out of bed and running to your closet to grab your uniform. Looking somewhat presentable, you grabbed your bag and rushed out of your apartment. The coffee shop was only a few blocks away from your apartment, so it should only take you ten minutes to get there if you ran. Your feet moved faster than you could process as you bolted down the streets to work. You silently prayed to yourself that your boss wouldn’t be too mad. You were always on time for every shift. Maybe he would like this one slip-up go for the sake of you. Minho would no doubt be mad at you, considering he would have to pick up your slack and work twice as hard. You rounded the street corner, just down the road from the coffee shop. 

Consumed with your own thoughts, you collided with another person as you collapsed to the ground. Disoriented, you reached to collect the items that had spilled from your bag, a hand reaching out in front of your face to grab your attention. You looked up at the person–a guy who wore a grey hoodie and black mask, the only visible part of his face was his eyes. The most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen. Dark like chocolate, you could stare into his eyes for hours. You swore you could see stars within them. 

“Miss?” The guy waved a hand in front of your face, bringing you back to reality.

“What?” You asked.

“I asked if you were okay,” he said, hand still extended out to you. He gestured for you to grab it so he could help you from the ground. Placing your smaller hand in his, he lifted you from the ground.

“I’m okay, thank you. I’m so sorry for running into you, I’m kinda in a hurry” You rambled, giving the guy an apologetic look. 

“It’s okay.” He just smiled down at you before looking down at your hands. You blushed, realizing you still hadn’t let go as you quickly withdrew your hand.

“I should get going. I’m already late” You announced, slowly backing away from him, “I’m sorry again for running into you!”

“I didn’t catch your–” He started to say but you were already halfway down the street, “name.”

You burst through the door of the coffee shop, startling a few of the customers. Most of them were regulars so once they recognized you, they smiled before continuing on with whatever they were doing. You made eye contact with Minho behind the counter as he stared at you impatiently. You gave him an apologetic look as you rushed to the back to put away your things, wrapping an apron around your waist. You joined Minho behind the counter.

“What took you so long?” Minho grumbled.

“I ran into someone on the street. Literally” You explained to your best friend. Part of him wanted to laugh at you but he was already annoyed so he rolled his eyes instead.

“I’m sorry, I owe you one” You apologized, not wanting him to be upset with you. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re on register,” Minho informed you as he resumed his position by the espresso machine. Getting straight to work, you made the extra effort to work even harder to make Minho’s job a little easier, especially after he covered for you. You were tidying up your workspace when a customer approached the counter. Looking up with a smile, you nearly choked.

“Hey, it’s you!” The same guy from earlier on the street pointed at you. You smiled awkwardly, nodding your head. He was accompanied by two of his friends, all of them wearing masks to cover their faces.

“What can I get for you?” you asked politely.

The tallest of the three stepped forward first, “Large iced americano please.”

“Make that two,” the next one said. You noticed he had a different accent compared to the other two.

“Correction: make that three,” the guy from the street said, making you let out a small laugh. Putting their orders in, you told them the total, watching as the dreamy-eyed guy handed you twenty dollar bill. You put the money in the register before handing him back his change. Extending your hand out, you noticed the one with the accent staring at the mark on your arm. You pulled your hand back quickly, hiding the mark from view.

“Your order will be out shortly,” you told them before turning to give the order to Minho, who was staring at you with wide eyes. Dismissing his gaze, you helped Minho prepare the guys’ drinks. You could hear hushed whispers from the other side of the counter as you poured each drink. Turning around, you passed the drinks to the guys with a smile as they bowed in thanks. For a moment they lingered, staring at you. You avoided their watchful gaze as you tended to another customer. Stealing a glance from the corner of your eye, you noticed the guys’ hesitation before they turned to leave the coffee shop.

Once all customers had been tended to, Minho hurriedly pulled you to the side.

“Oh my god Y/N did you see it?” Minho asked you excitedly. You stared at him, furrowing your brows in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Minho–literally–facepalmed at your obliviousness.

“Are you kidding me? You didn’t see that guy’s mark?” He deadpanned at you.

“No I’m not kidding! What guy? What mark?” You asked, still confused.

“The one in the grey hoodie! He had a mark on his wrist!” Minho shouted loudly, you shushed him when he gained some unwanted attention from the customers.

“The guy has a mark, so what?” You said uninterested.

Minho groaned, placing his hands on your shoulders as he leaned in close, “The same mark as you dumbass!” Your eyes went wide as panic filled your body.

“What? How do you know that?” You questioned your best friend.

“When he handed you the money, his sleeve slid up and I saw it.” 

“How are you so sure that it was the same as mine?” You didn’t want to get your hopes up if Minho was wrong about this.

“How stupid can you be? Our marks tell us the day we’ll meet our soulmate right?” Minho said, waiting for you to nod along. “Y/N are you aware of what today is?”

You shook your head no, pulling the phone from your pocket to glance at the date. Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head as you glanced up at Minho in a panic, “I was in such a hurry from being late this morning that the date slipped from my mind.”

“We’ve done nothing but stare down every person possible for either of our marks since the day we became friends. I’m well aware of what to look for at this point and because I knew what today was, I made sure to be on the lookout for you. Y/N that guy had YOUR mark!”

It made sense if you thought about it–today was the day you would meet your soulmate and you’d had two different encounters with him. _Was it a sign? Was that guy really your soulmate?_

“Minho, what if I never see him again? I didn’t even get his name,” you cried to your best friend, but he just reassured you with a smile.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” You asked, slightly more hopeful than you were before.

“Because his friends were looking at your mark. I saw them whispering to each other before they left.” Minho patted you on the shoulder before pulling you back to your stations, “You’ll see him again.” A smile adorned your face at the thought. How were you supposed to stay sane in the meantime? Every time the bell sounded above the door, you head would dart up in hopes of seeing him walk through but your smile deflated more and more each time. You tried to busy yourself with simple tasks when you weren’t tending to customers–wiping the counters and tables, refilling customer’s drinks, sweeping the floors–but how were you supposed to do that until the end of your shift at 8pm? Eventually you’d run out of things to do and be left alone with your thoughts. 

_**JISUNG’S POV** _

Inside the studio, Jisung and Chan sat hunched over the desk, working on some tracks as Hyunjin sat behind them in a chair, phone in hand as he scrolled through social media. He’d only tagged along to get out of the dorms–the rest of the members staying back to sleep or play video games on their day off. He began to regret coming with the members as they’d been at it for hours, wanting to get as much done for this album, even though they should be resting instead. Hyunjin had fallen asleep for a bit before waking up and offering to go grab them all something to eat. 

“Speed up the bass just slightly,” Jisung told Chan. He did what Jisung said, leaning back in his chair as they listened along. Nodding his head in approval, Chan nudged Jisung with his elbow.

“Good thinking. I think it’s ready now,” Chan announced just as Hyunjin returned, bag of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. They decided it was a good time for a break as Hyunjin passed out the food, Chan grabbing a drink for each of them. With a tray of food on his lap, Chan turned in his chair to face Jisung. “Are we going to talk about it now?” he asked, grabbing Hyunjin’s attention rather quickly.

“I’d rather we didn’t,” Jisung mumbled, scrolling through his phone to avoid his members’ stares.

“We have to at some point–might as well do it now” Hyunjin said. Jisung knew they’d have this conversation whether he wanted to or not. Sighing, he put his phone away and looked up, giving them his attention.

“Are you going to go see her?” Chan asked. Jisung shook his head no as Chan and Hyunjin shared a look of confusion.

“Why not?” Hyunjin questioned him.

“Why should I?” Jisung shrugged his shoulders.

“Why should you?” Chan asked, “Because that girl is your soulmate, that’s why!”

“You’re scared aren’t you?” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at Jisung, seeing the way his member grew anxious the more they talked about you.

“What? Scared? Of course not!” Jisung rambled nervously. Hyunjin raised a brow at him. “Okay yes I’m scared!”

“Why?” Chan asked curiously.

“What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me?” Jisung admitted.

“Because you’re an idol? That’s what you’re worried about?” Jisung nodded, Hyunjin sighed in understanding.

“Jisung, you do remember I was once in your position right?” Hyunjin began, “When I met my soulmate, I was scared too. And, I had every reason to be, considering she hated me, but I did whatever I could to change that. Now look at us.”

 _He has a point_ , Jisung thought. You were destined to be together, so maybe you’d give him a chance if he tried. Worse case scenario, you’d hate him and never speak to him again. But he wouldn’t know that until he went to see you. Glancing at his members, Jisung stood from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Chan asked him.

“To see her,” Jisung said, peeking at the time on his phone, 7:39pm, before running out of the studio, praying to the gods that you were still at work.

_**Y/N’S POV** _

The last hour of your shift seemed to drag on forever, as only a few college students were scattered around the shop, each drowning down multiple cups of coffee as they studied. Minho had left about two hours ago, leaving you alone in the shop until the next employee came to take over for you. Peering up at the clock on the wall, you sighed in defeat, giving up all hope of seeing the guy ever again. You only had twenty more minutes until you could go home. You wanted nothing more than to be able to crawl under your covers, watch Netflix, and cry until the ache in your heart had subsided.

For the remaining twenty minutes, you wiped down the espresso machine for the third time that day, taking your time as your coworker arrived to relieve you for the day.

“Hey, Y/N! Busy day?” your coworker, Woojin asked, wrapping an apron around his waist. You smiled, removing your own.

“Hey, Woo. Eh not really, college students have been filtering in and out for most of the afternoon. It should be an easy shift for you,” you informed him. He nodded, bidding you goodbye as you collected your things, pulling on your jacket. You hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave the coffee shop just yet. Something was holding you back, the potential chance of seeing him again, but you knew better. If he wanted to see you again, he probably would have come several hours ago. You felt foolish for thinking he’d come back for you. What if he was disappointed when he saw you? Maybe that’s why he never came. Sighing, you exited the coffee shop, giving the building one final look before tucking your head down and starting on your walk home.

Or maybe he wasn’t the one you hoped he was. Minho could’ve been wrong, too caught up in the excitement of finding your soulmate for you. You tried to think of all the people you’d encountered throughout the day that could’ve been possible soulmates, but only one stood out from the rest. Even if he didn’t want you, you at least wanted to know your soulmate’s name. You prayed that you’d encounter him at least one more time. You didn’t care how. 

It happened before you could even process the situation. Your back hit the ground as a figure knocked you down, landing on top of you.

“Miss I’m so sor-”

“It’s you!” you gasped, looking into the eyes of the one you’d waited all day for. At the sound of your voice, the guy’s head snapped to look you dead in the eyes.

“You,” the guy whispered. For a moment, the two of you stared at each other before the guy shook his head.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he laughed, causing you to laugh as well, before he lifted himself off you, realizing the two of you were still on the ground. He reached a hand out to help you up as you both brushed off your clothes.

“I was actually on my way to the coffee shop to find you,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You were?” you asked, surprise evident in your voice.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you,” he smiled before biting his lip. “Actually, I needed to ask you something, too.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, tucking his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. You could feel the nervousness radiating off of him, his eyes darting between yours and the ground.

“Okay.” You offered him a warm smile in hopes of easing his nerves.

“Can I see your mark?” He closed his eyes as soon as he asked the question. He waited for you to reject him and walk away, but it never came. Instead, you lifted your sleeve, revealing your mark to him. When he opened his eyes, they immediately fell upon the mark.

“So it’s true,” he whispered. After a moment, you broke his stare. 

“May I see yours?” you asked calmly, but on the inside you were freaking out. You felt as if your heart would burst out of your chest from the anticipation. You knew, deep down, that he was the one but you needed to see it to confirm your thoughts. He slowly pulled his sleeve up, revealing his own mark–an exact match to yours. It felt as if all air had escaped your lungs as you looked up at him, too many emotions swimming through your eyes.

“Can I see your face?” you asked. He still wore the same mask from earlier, hiding everything but his eyes. You’d been dying to know what he looked like all day. Again he hesitated, looking at you nervously before he sighed.

“No. Not here at least,” he told you. Your smile faltered for a second before an idea popped into your head.

“What if we went somewhere else?” you offered. You refused to give up now, not when you were so close.

“Like where?” he asked. You could suggest your apartment but you weren’t sure you were comfortable with that, considering you didn’t know anything about him yet. There weren’t many secluded places that stayed open late on a Sunday night.

“The coffee shop stays open 24/7, so how about there?” you suggested. The guy nodded his head as the two of you walked the short distance back to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. When you entered the building, Woojin gave you a confused look but you just gave him a smile. You found an empty table secluded at the side of the building, the two of you sitting down across from one another. You patiently waited for him to remove the mask from his face, not wanting to overwhelm him with demands. Holding his breath, he reached up to pull the mask off as well as his hood, giving you a full view of him. He looked up at you nervously, holding his hands in a tight fist on top of the table.

“You look familiar,” you said, tilting your head to the side as you stare at him, “Have you ever been in the coffee shop before?” He shook his head no. “Then where have I seen you before?” you wondered out loud.

“Probably on TV,” the guy admitted. Your eyes went wide as you remembered something.

“Wait–you’re that guy from that group! Stray Kids, right? I’ve played your songs in here before,” you told him excitedly. A small smile crossed his face at your comment before he nodded in agreement.

“That would be me,” he said. “I’m Jisung.” 

_Jisung_ –now you finally had a name to match the face.

“What’s your name?” Jisung asked you. 

“Y/N.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He smiled, his compliment causing your cheeks to flush. You mumbled ‘shut up’ under your breath, causing him to laugh. You swore that it was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard. Everything about him was perfect: his eyes, his voice, his smile, his laugh. You thanked the gods above for giving you this beautiful human being.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again” You told him sadly. Jisung could feel his heart drop at the sadness in your voice. The two of you had barely met and he’d already caused you pain. Guilty was an understatement.

“I was scared you would reject me,” Jisung admitted, lowering his head to avoid your gaze.

“Because you’re famous?” you asked, watching as he nodded. “Why should that matter?”

“Dating an idol isn’t easy. I’m sure you’re aware of the way people tend to react–they can be really cruel.”

“I’m well aware of that, but again, why should that matter?” Jisung was at a loss for words, unable to answer your question. “Tell me Jisung, would you treat me well? Would you be there to hold me when I feel like everything’s falling apart? Would you do everything you could to keep me safe and happy?”

“Yes, of course I would,” Jisung answered wholeheartedly.

“I will be there for you when being an idol becomes too stressful. I will be there for you to make sure you eat and rest properly. I will be there for you to make sure you are always happy and safe. That, Jisung, is the only thing that matters,” you finished your speech with a smile. Jisung returned your smile, releasing a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“I feel so stupid,” he laughed. You looked at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“Because I was worried about nothing. You’re practically perfect,” he said, giggling when you became all flustered. “Let me take you out.”

“When?” You asked, excited to spend more time with him.

“Now,” Jisung answered immediately. 

_Well, he’s persistent_ , you thought.

“Okay,” You agreed, causing a bright smile to flash across his face. Whatever he had in mind for the night, you knew it would be one that you’d never forget. Jisung reached for your hand across the table, lacing your fingers with his.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
